Just for her
by Defective h0rcrux
Summary: ONESHOT moments like this were the ones I craved, where nothing could be heard but the owls and her breath. Where her hand drew circles on my chest and she rested in my arms. Moments like this were just for her, moments like this were perfection, she was perfection.


Just for her.

_A/N - a little Dramione one shot from Dracos point of view._

I was so different when I was with her. She brought things out of me that I didn't even know I possessed.  
She made me feel alive, she took away the dark, bitter reality we lived in and replaced it with something beautiful.  
She was so pure. I often wondered why she came to me, I never complained though. What could someone like her see within me that made her bother to come back?  
I knew I could never give her everything she wanted, we were on two opposite sides of an approaching war, but I couldn't let her go either. I could never let her be with another. I was selfish.  
I would call her a mudblood in the corridor and push her down, just so my friends would remain blissfully ignorant to our affair, but I would always make up for it later, Id whisper 'sorry' between our passionate encounters, she deserved better, but I didn't want her to have better.  
"Draco"  
I turned around, pulled from y thoughts to see her.  
She was so beautiful, one, two, three, four steps towards her and she was in my arms.  
"What took you so long?"  
"I was speaking to Ron"  
I let out a snarl. I hated Weasley, I couldn't stand to see him all over her at breakfast. It made me sick to watch him make puppy eyes with her at dinner.  
She sighed. "I wish you could let it go"  
"I don't like other people touching whats mine" I was being pathetic, immature, hypocritical.  
"And do you not think I feel the same when I see Parkinson draped over your arm?"  
"Thats fucking different."  
"Why? Because Im a mudblood?"  
Her words hit me like a brick. I kissed her fiercely then.  
"Don't ever call yourself that" I breathed between the kisses. "Your perfect." I began to suck on her neck. "Your beautiful" she smelt like peppermint and I was drowning in the bliss of her smell. "Your mine"  
And I lost control then. I shoved her against the wall and bucked my hips into hers, letting her know exactly how much I wanted her.  
"Oh"  
God her voice was like silk. Her skin was like rose petals and I was fucking addicted to her.  
She slid her hands down the front of my trousers, teasing and stroking my cock.  
Her small delicate hands felt like perfection, every curve of her body seemed to fit perfectly into mine.  
It was sick of me to think we were made for eachother. It was more than sick, it was fucking wrong.  
"We shouldn't"  
I ignored her, she would enjoy it in the end, she always did.  
I slid my hand under her skirt an traced circles over her underwear. She was so wet, she was always wet. It just made me want her more.  
"So wet Hermione" I breathed into the crook of her neck as I slid a finger under her underwear. "Tell me why your wet?"  
"Because you make me wet, I need you"  
There was just something that drove me over the edge when I herd Hermione Granger whisper naughty things in my ear.  
I slid one finger inside her, she rewarded me with a delicious moan. Then I slide another and I felt her begin to buck against my hand. She was perfection.  
"Please Draco"  
I didn't need telling twice, I had planned to make it slow, make this the last time, set her free. But no, I couldn't do that to myself, I couldn't let her go.  
I picked her up as she wrapped her legs round my waist. She reached down and unhooked y belt, my trousers slumped to the floor with a dull thud.  
"Please"  
I was finding it hard to wait.  
"Draco"  
I positioned myself at her entrance, sliding my cock up and down her slit, revelling in her wetness.  
"Draco, please"  
She was begging now.  
"Please"  
I pushed, I was buried hilt deep within her. I loved that first gasp she always let out, whenever I entered her for the first time, it was perfection, she was perfection.  
I began to pump in and out in and out. Her nails clawed at my back as her head lolled back against the wall.  
"Oh"  
Her moans.  
"Ah"  
Her screams.  
"Draco"  
My name on her lips.  
"Oh"  
She came. Right there in my arms she came, and so did U shortly after.  
After we both dressed I sat down on the floor and she cuddled up to me. We fit so well together, we were two pieces of the same puzzle.  
Moments like this were the ones I craved, where nothing could be heard but the owls and her breath. Where her hand drew circles on my chest and she rested in my arms. Moments like this were jut for her, moments like this were perfection, she was perfection.


End file.
